(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel injection device and more particularly it relates to a fuel injection device of the type which intermittently injects fuel into the suction pipe of an internal combustion engine. More particularly, the invention relates to a fuel injection device of the type in which the amount of communication of fuel metering gate means disposed in a fuel supply passageway is controlled by engine rpm and the amount of air sucked into the engine.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A fuel injection device of the type in which the amount of communication of fuel metering gate means disposed in a fuel supply passageway is controlled by engine rpm and the amount of air sucked into the engine is known.
In this known fuel injection device, there is provided a constant depression device for maintaining constant the pressure difference across the fuel metering gate, so as to assure that the amount of communication of the fuel metering gate means is proportional to the amount of fuel.
This type of fuel injection device, when used in a multicylinder internal combustion engine, however, includes a constant depression device for each channel, so that the construction is complicated. Another disadvantage is that if the response of the constant depression device is slow, the fuel metering accuracy is decreased.
SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a fuel injection device comprising a fuel metering mechanism having a fuel supply port, a plurality of distributing ports and fuel metering gate means disposed between said supply port and distributing ports; and a pressure regulator whereby the difference between the supply pressure of fuel being supplied to said supply port and the negative pressure in the suction pipe of an internal combustion engine into which a predtermined amount of fuel metered by said fuel metering gate means is injected is maintained constant, the arrangement being such that the amount of communication of said fuel metering gate means is controlled by engine rpm and the amount of suction air.